1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand held personal digital assistants that can be used in the field for sports and the like to help users assimilate information that can help them improve their performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently personal digital assistants are routinely used to perform specific tasks such as acting like an electronic diary, carry-along personal database, multimedia player, personal communicator, memo taker, calculator, and alarm clock. The communication capabilities of these devices are achieved by a variety of means. One such means is accomplished by hooking up the PDA to a computer by wire. Another method is using an infrared link. Yet another way is by using a modem or phone line. Finally, the communication can take place using wireless technology. The advantage of PDA as compared to more traditional PCs is their compact size and ease of transport.
These features make PDA the preferred device for obtaining and carrying information when the user is on the move. However, the potential of these devices to help sports enthusiasts and others in the field has not been fully explored. One reason for this shortcoming in the prior art is that these devices are not rugged enough to withstand the shock or any other trauma that may occur to them in the field. Another reason why this potential has not been tapped is because these devices lack the features necessary to allow the user to perform the physical operations necessary for the sport or other activity while still being able to see the monitor or screen of the PDA, which displays the necessary information that is transmitted to it via a remote signal.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a PDA that is rugged enough to be used in the field while still being able to convey the information necessary to the user to enhance the user's performance in whatever activity he or she wishes to engage.